


Ruminations in Shadow

by M3lancholy_Blues



Series: Ruminations [2]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3lancholy_Blues/pseuds/M3lancholy_Blues
Summary: Like the first these are moments from the books I was inspired to expand upon, or moments from the second season of the show I was inspired by. Each chapter is not really related to each other, I will make a note if they are.
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Series: Ruminations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107035
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was by far my favorite book in the series. The development of the relationship, the raw emotions. This collection may end up being longer than the others but we will see! 
> 
> This was a moment I wish we got to see happen. I felt that she was too passive about Kit and the boundaries that should be set there. Idk might just be me. enjoy either way.

“-Kit and Matthew had reached an uneasy truce after the business with Hubbard and John Chandler, which meant that I often found the playwright in the front parlor, staring moodily into the distance and then writing furiously. The fact that he helped himself to my supply of paper was an additional source of annoyance.-”

_-Shadow of Night_

I hated him. I tried not to, I tried not to let his scorn get to me but it irritated me deep in my soul that Matthew still kept him around. It bit at the chain that bound he and I together. I wondered if Matthew even noticed, and it built a doubt in me where he was concern that should never have been borne.

When the baby was gone, ripped from my womb before he could ever be known it became too much. The other witches reports that he had been out with Kit while I had been… while I had been alone in our house, facing my grief. Matthew had been gone all night, caught in Kit’s darkness and doing god knows what with whom.

I had tried not to let such thoughts consume me, I had tried not to let it fester and root but it was far too late. The chain between us, that anchor that I had unintentionally woven was loosening and it pained me to see it so. So when Matthew came in that evening and Kit was with him once more, their laughter bright, it broke my heart in a way I could not stand. This time they were not intoxicated but Kits web of seductive lies and hatred were woven around my husband in a way that only a spell of mine should be. Matthew was the first to notice me at the desk and he came to greet me with a kiss and I turned away, pushing his arms away from me so he could not pull me close.

“Do not,” I said turning back to my books. Matthew dropped into the seat beside me reaching to turn my face towards him.

“Diana,” he questioned but I pushed him away once more looking away from his questioning gaze. I was in no mood for his regretful kisses and reluctance. Not anymore and certainly not in front of Christopher Marlowe, his satisfaction smug at seeing the fractions in our relationship. I could feel the malicious energy coming off of him in waves.

“Do not,” I repeated softly meeting his eyes for a moment so that he might see the seriousness. I wondered if he could see the brokenness there, wondered if he knew that he was the cause of it. Just not in the way I knew he was thinking of. Not because he had given me the child to begin with, but because he was leaving me for someone he did not even love and he had not noticed.

“Are we not one Diana, let me. Please,” he said softly. I felt my ire return at his words.

“We are not Matthew!.. Or have you been to preoccupied to noticed? I can hardly feel the link between us caught up in his web as you are… It has been unmade,” I said sorrowfully before turning my eyes to Marlowe. “You once asked for him back and I told you that I could not. Not to be cruel but because we were bound, yet it would seem you have proven me wrong.”

I felt the despair in the strings that made up Matthews aura before I saw them as I got up to quickly move further across the room. I could feel the sorrow at my words, the pain it caused when he reached for that connection between us only to be unable to pull on it. I met his eyes seeing the understanding and I knew only one thing that could have caused this, he had fed from Kit. And it had to have been in such a manner that it was a betrayal to our marriage.

Marlowe for his part looked smug, delighting in my pain. I saw the threads for a curse slither towards me as I felt the anger rip through me, willing me to give in and use the magic so readily available to me. I hated him all the more in that moment but I was careful not to wish him away lest he disappear from existence altogether. I unclenched my hands and let the bow and fire dissipate.

“You once told me that you do not share, I find that neither do I. Nor will I beg you to stay. Please leave me be so that I might have some piece of myself left after this,” I said feeling the anger and heartbreak meld together in my chest. Anger at the betrayal, heartbreak that this was his response to losing our child.

“Please no,” Matthew said hoarsely. He was across the room and in my space before I cold get away again. “No. I- I wasn’t. Please no Diana. I love you, you have my heart. Only you.”

“Do not lie to me,” I said bitterly as the tears fell, the black of his lie dimming from where his words had lit up. “I can _see_ it Matthew. I can _see_ the threads of it, his spell being woven on you once again and you welcome it. That is what has done it, you know that he loves you and you- and you. I can _see_ the fractures in the chain between us. You’ve-”

I couldn’t bring myself to say it, and I would not let him get to me in this way. I tried to walk away and retreat to to the room and away from them, from this disastrous pair. Away from the man I thought my husband to be. Matthew had a hold of my wrist and stopped me from leaving.

“Let her go if she can not stand the truth of what you are.”

“Do not speak of her that way…Leave us,” Matthew snarled behind him to Kit. Marlowe bowed and went out the room, looking back over his shoulder and meeting my eyes. _I will have him back._ And it pained me to know that he was right, when we left and the Matthew of the present returned he would fall right back into Kit and the familiarity there. Once more I could see the threads of a spell to make what I wanted a reality and I looked away closing my eyes. Denying revenge to take root in me, the man was still needed for some time.

Once we were alone in the study with only the warmth of the fire in the room with us Matthew dared to walk close to me. I could feel him wanting to reach to me, wanting to take me in his arms. And although he had shaken off Kits web, the remnants were still lingering and the offense could hardly be forgotten so easily.

“You glow in anger as well, mon couer.”

“Do not. You have no right.”

“I am… I do not deserve you or your forgiveness Diana this I understand. I have an idea of why you are so angry with me but I would like to be clear so that I can understand better. Will you speak with me? Please? Whatever wrong actions I have taken am I not still your husband?”

“I can not bear it. I do not want to know, yet I cannot help but to see it because of the danger it brings me when you linger there. That man betrayed us and yet you welcomed him back with love and an open bed. Did you think I would never find out?” I hissed at him as I shook his grip off my wrist.

“I did not lay with him. I did not make love with him if that is what you think. I would never lay with another Diana,” he said carefully yet sorrowfully.

“He preens as if you did. If you could see it as I do you would understand. Whatever you did with him was too much. You have broken our bond, our mating bond Matthew. For this man who would see me tied to a pyre and burned. He will push and push until this happens and he has you for himself. I have seen it. And yet you broke our bond for this very same creature. You can not mean those words you offer up to me so easily now.”

He looked stricken at my words. “I do mean them. I may lie to everyone else but not you. Never to you. Please I will tell you whatever you want to know. I will spare you no detail but you must know that you are my heart, my life, my love. You are my wife, my mate. My actions have caused you to doubt me and I am infinitely sorry for that. I just had no idea how to convey to you my guilt. My shame at not controlling myself better than to have you and bring up your hopes, give you this babe only for the idea of it to be ripped from you.”

“I assure you staying by my side would have been better than running out with Christopher Marlowe and leaving me to my pain alone. And for you to feed off of him when you know how he feels about you, when you know his contempt for me. Did his blood not show you that.”

“Yes,”he admitted grudgingly. “I saw it all. He wishes, his desire, his longing. His venomous envy. But more than that I saw us through his eyes. WE belong together and even through his jealous lenses he can see that. Do no turn away from me now Diana. I beg of you.”

“I once told Ysebeau that I would never turn away from you….Hamish told me that once we were here in the past you would not be the same man, he warned me that I might not find it so easy to love you. But I found it easier than ever once we had gotten here. You are so alive here, and I can understand why Kit feels the way he does. I love you in the same manner and I too have been longing for it only to have it denied to me as of late.”

Clearly he could hold back no longer at my words as I found myself in his hold. Matthew had his arms wrapped around me once more, my head tucked into the underside of his jaw. I tried to pull away but he would not let me free. The despair in his aura wrapping tight around me and binding me to his side as much as his arms were.

“I would not have you find a kindred spirit in him. I am yours Diana, you are my heart and soul. MY beginning and my ending. There is no other competition for my heart, it is your wholly and completely. I am so sorry mon coeur. I have no right to ask it of you but please forgive me. Do not turn away from me,” Matthew pleaded with me softly. His mouth wass soft against the top of my hair, his smooth lips running back and forth in the familiar gesture he had once used in his rooms at Oxford.

“I am yours, I love you. I love you Diana Bishop. I am your mate, your husband,” he said softly. Kissing the top of my head as red tears fell from his eyes. I tilted my head, angling it so that I might be able to look into his red rimed eyes.

“And will you still be my husband? Will you be with me wholly and no one else? Will you continue to lay with me even knowing that I could miscarry again? I’ll have no more regretful touches and kisses Matthew. It was our shared decision to take no precautions against it and it is our shared grief now that we have lost this babe. But will this stop you from being with me in the future?”

Matthew froze and clutched me tighter against him. His green grey eyes bored into me with a burning intensity, as he slowly brought one hand up from my waist where he had been trapping me against him. Matthew slowly trailed a finger down the side of my face only to cup my cheek in his hand.

“I am and will be forever more yours. I will not lay with you now, you need rest and recovery not to try again immediately. But I will be with you and I will have you again… and we can try again when it is time Diana, but I can not watch you suffer in the same way I watched Blanca suffer over and over and over because she wanted-“

“I am not Blanca. I love you and I understand your grief, but we are different. We are meant to have children together, I know this with certainty. I can feel it Matthew as surely as I can feel the bond between us. It hurts immensely that I lost- that we lost,” my voice broke on the tears there. Matthew put his other hand on my face so that it was cradled between both of his hands, like I was some precious china that he could hold the pieces together until they could be mended. “But we will have more. But you have to want it and believe as well. You must commit wholly to me or this will never work.”

“Of course. Dieu Diana there is little I wouldn’t do for you. For us, for our family and whatever children we may or may not have.”

“You have to believe it Mateu, you have to mean it,” I whispered to him from somewhere deep within. It was that same place that I had gone to when I had brought him back from deaths grip, when Sarah had threatened him at the house, when I told him initially we were bound. I had switched to his old name to make him see, so he would understand that no matter what form, what name, what life he was living he was always mine. 

“I mean it Diana, I swear I do. You are my end and beginning, my middle and end. There is no future without you and our children. You are mine and I am yours,” he said softly. His clove scented breath brushed over me with his vow and I closed my eyes. My witches third eyes opened as I verified that his words were true. His heart was true. Matthew meant it and the thin cords that had been keeping him ensnared to Kit were gone. And deep within our chain that had been so fragile just moments ago was reforged and had an added layer or depth to it.

I nodded and then Matthews soft mouth was against mine. His familiar cold lips pressing insistently against mine. I softened under his touch and allowed him to mold me against the hard lines of his body. Allowed him to reaffirm his love to me, his lips moved over my face with careful soft kisses.

“I am truly sorry mon coeur. I swear to you there is only you, you are my life, my hearts very beat. Your face is engraved on my soul and there will only be you in my heart. I will forever choose you and our children.”

“Even over your malicious best friend Matthew?” I asked him softly. “You will let him go?”

“Yes Diana, even over him. Over everyone.”

He tattooed his promises on her face and body with his kisses, trying to mend all the chinks that existed in ourchain binding us. Each kiss and profession of love, each caress that was not steeped in regret fixing something that had been broken inside me.


	2. Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Diana's father comes to visit. I imagine this as a conversation that Matthew and he have based on the glimpse of her fathers abilities we get to see and Diana'a own abilities that she inherited from him. I may re-work this one later or just add more to it but I wanted to put this out for now.

“I would not be surprised if it were to come to light that Marlowe is more witch than daemon. His magic is unnerving and closer to the feeling of Edward Kelley than is comfortable,” Stephen Proctor said by way of beginning a conversation. Mathew put down his quill and met his father in laws eyes across the study. He had figured that this conversation may come up at some point, he just thought Diana would be there for it.

“I was not aware you had made the acquaintance of Edward Kelley,” Matthew said with a raised eyebrow. Stephen shrugged in that nonchalant way of his that he was sure Diana would never adapt, she held onto things much to tightly.

“In a manner of speaking. I should warn you though with how brightly colored the threads are between you and Marlowehe means harm to Diana or to you connecting to her in the future. His love for you is only equal to his malevolence towards her… You must be his muse for Dr. Faustus.”

“So he says,” Matthew said in response, considering his words before he spoke them out loud. “I have given instructions to be carried out when I leave so that my past self will not further indulge him when Diana and I return to our present.”

“That is for the best, he would meddle to disastrous effects I’m afraid. It was one of the things Rebecca saw. But she also said for me to tell you that “you may yet mend what has been broken and to not be afraid of loss, for every loss there shall be another.” And I am here to tell you that if you evercheat on my daughter again I will curse you and that daemon consequences be damned.”

“Noted,” Matthew said wryly. “You are aware of what she is referring to?”

“Of course. Even now I can see the remnants of the last weaving her body tried to construct to have your child. Just as I can see the one she is constructing now, the spell is much sturdier this time. But then you have given her more of yourself this time than previously I assume. You had a hand in the spell this time, I can see the signatures of your love for her all over it. She may not say it aloud but her magic does. She wants to have your children.”

Matthew was rendered speechless for a moment as he contemplated the words given to him. It was a failure on his part just as he had suspected but it was.

“Rebecca had miscarriages as well. Diana was not her first pregnancy, nor was she the last. But she will be our only child now,” Stephen said with a hint of sorrow and understanding. “And although it pained me I had to remind myself that for every sense of loss I felt I could see it coming from Rebecca in greater waves than I had imagined. Diana is much the same, and you will have to nurture her through them not leave her out to weather the storm alone.”

“I will not fail her again,” Matthew said softly. There were tones of apology and understanding in his voice as he held Stephens heavy gaze.

“No I don’t imagine you will,” Stephen said returning to his good natured self. “I will bind that deamon before I leave, I will be taking no chances. Famous playwright or not, he is not to be trusted with all that he has seen and heard in your time here.”


	3. Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was brought about by the following passage from the book. Just an idle thought that took flight and ran into this haha. It may be a bit out of character as I cannot imagine Matthew really doing this but I enjoyed the idea of it happening, maybe you will as well. Its a bit Au as I have imagined that some details from the book that did happen already have no happened yet. Namely Matthew telling Diana that she is pregnant again when they flee from Prague.

“You cannot silence me. Telling the queen is my duty. Once you would have agreed with me, Henry. But since the witch came, everything has changed! She has enchanted everyone in the house.” Kits eyes were frantic. “You dote on her like a sister. George is half in love. Tom praises her wit, and Walter would have her skirts up and her back against the wall if he weren’t afraid of Matt.”

- _Shadow of Night_

Kits words from the night Widow Beaton had come at his call swam through his head at the oddest moments. He had never paid much attention to exactly how his friends felt about Diana more concerned with the fact that they accepted her (with the exception of Kit himself of course). They accepted her and helped to make her feel at home and dream of a cover story. He was merely thankful that their love for him extended to this moment of greatest need. However, after Kits words he began to watch. There were times when he became alarmingly aware of what it was that Christopher had been referring to.

Tom. Harmless dreamy Tom often found himself drawn to Diana’s company when she was ranting about her visits with Mary. He was no doubt intrigued by the scientific aspects and how learned Diana was about such things. She gave any man a run for his money on her studies of such subjects. There were times Matthew saw him inadvertently drawn back to Diana to ask her opinion about his theories and correspondences with Galileo. It was hard to keep himself from pushing him to publish so that he got the credit he so deserved. Tom valued Diana’s wit and he was enchanted by her in the same way the deamons in the Bodelian had been. Her energy was hypnotic to them he noticed, but it was not sexual in nature. So long as he maintained his boundaries Matthew was resolved to not interfere.

Henry was enchanted by Diana in the same affectionate way he held Mary and myself. The brotherly love, wanting to make sure she was well cared for at all times. Reminding him to do little things and make sure she was fed quite enough. Putting up Christmas decoration to make sure she felt welcome in her home that they often invaded. Henry was a man of propriety, unfalliable kindness, and cunning wit when needed. Henry was no threat to his bond with Diana.

George was where the problems began but even George was respectable in his love for Diana. He never smelled of lust, but there were times when he was intrigued by Diana’s conversation and he knowledge of a subject. He would become enthralled by how she thoroughly engaged him in a matter and argued him down about it, how she challenged his perspective of things pertaining to the… occult shall we say. And in those moments Henry’s regard would tip over into romantic love, and Matthew could smell and hear the change in his body. But as fast as it would come it would be gone. George may love Diana in some fashion but he knew she was mine. He held the deepest respect for our bond for anytime he felt his feelings tip too far he would smell of guilt immediately after. Matthew could guess his thoughts.

If George was where the problems began, Walter was where Matthew realized he must put an end to the problem. For where George was respectfully enamored of his wife Walter was in a fleeting love and lusted after her. Matthew valued Walter for all his faults but it rankled him to no end to smell the desire on Walter when he saw Diana sometimes. It had taken until their return to Black Friars for Matthew to loose his patience. Diana had been outfitted with a new wardrobe while at Sept Tours and she looked like a woman of the time now, blending in seamlessly. Even Matthew had been enchanted by the sight of her in her gown with the blue and gold over coat, it had brought out the blue in her eyes in the most spectacular way and in the house she was positively glowing. Her light was always shining from within as they laughed and conversed in the parlor.

Once Henry had said something that had made her throw her head back in laughter, her golden hair gleaming and her mouth sensual. Matthew had felt a ache in his groin at the sight as it was so reminiscent of her body language when he had her in his bed. He would probably have let it go had it not been for Walters change in scent. Walter also had the same urges and wants in that moment and Matthew would not allow it. Pierre looked taken aback at the change and he quickly motioned for Francious to take Diana into the other room for a meal, he knew full well Matthew was about to cause a scene.

“Walter,” Matthew said lowly on a growl. Walter’s head swiveled around to meet his enraged gaze. Matthew held his gaze for one long moment before tenting his fingers before him in an effort to remain calm. “She is beautiful of that there is no doubt, and you are one of my greatest friends and allies but if you ever lust after my wife again I will slit you from groin to throat.”

He had thought the matter finished then. Walter was much more careful about his reactions to Diana and smothering it before it could become yet another pillar ofdanger and contestation in their lives. But no Diana was too sensual around him(Matthew) now that they had consummated their relationship. She was a greedy little thing for their physical joining and he was happy to indulge her in it, often. It was a Saturday morning and Diana had already broken her fast with the other warm blooded creatures of the household, Tom Henry and her were trading theories on some book they were pouring over in the corner and the light from within her was glowing. Matthew found himself aroused as he looked at his wife. It had been a few days since they were able to come together and he found himself overcome with want for his wife. She glowed in the same manner when they made love and he had the urge to take her upstairs and damned with the company.

Diana felt his stare no doubt, her blue gaze lifted from the book and at his interested stare she smiled that secret lovers smile and her gaze lit from within with interest as well. She was not opposed to the idea, Matthew felt his brow rise in surprise as he tried to figure out the best way to secret them away. Diana rose without waiting or making excuses and slowly crossed the room to him. Her small hand trailed across his shoulder blades as she passed by him and made her way to the stairs. “Gentlemen,” was all she said by way of excuse as she climbed to their rooms.

Matthew’s gaze was locked onto her, his gaze following her progress and the sway of hips moving the skirts of her gown. By the gods she was beautiful, she looked over her shoulder at him before he could get up to follow. Her gaze and honeyed scent full of desire as she arched an eyebrow at him. _Are you coming?_

He was about to get out of his seat when he smelt it, his head whipped in Walter’s direction seeing that his gaze too was on Diana. Appreciative of his wife’s blatant offer to him in a way that Matthew would not stand for. Walter was clearly more susceptible to Diana’s witches song than any another human that we had come into contact with thus far in the time since her spell binding had been broken.

“How ever do you keep your composure? Keep yourself from tying her to your bed?” He said breathlessly, desire and a hint of jealousy pouring off of him.

“I don’t,” Matthew said savagely. His tone drew Walter’s gaze and the man had the decency to look sheepish at his behavior, but it did little to quell the beast inside him. “Do not make me repeat myself. She is mine Walter.”

* * *

“They will hear us Matthew,” Diana moaned out. Her fingers were carding through his hair gripping a handful as he teased her pebbled nipple with the tip of his nose before softly kissing the same nipple and moving on to its twin. He had come up after his words with Walter, barely containing his rage. He could not and would not harm Walter, the man could hardly control his bodies reactions he supposed. But That did not mean he would not find another way to punish Walter aside from physical body harm. Walter would need a reminder.

“Let them hear Diana, there are no illusions about why we are up here in the middle of the day,” he said against her skin. There would be no doubts as to whom she belonged, as to whom she lusted after. He would show Walter with his actions that he did not control himself or his wants where Diana was involved, this was why they had come to be in the past to begin with.

Matthew stripped her out of the remainder of her gown, baring her naked form to his heated gaze. He loved her golden cast skin, the way the fire highlighted the red in her unruly long curls. Her hair always clung to him as if pulling him further into her spell. The smell of her surrounded him as he laid her back on their bed, covering her form with his after she stripped him in return. His wife’s mouth was relentless against his, claiming his mouth with a fierceness that belied her need. She was just as lustfull this time in her pregnancy as she had been the last time.

“Matthew,” she all but yelled out as he quickly inserted himself into her. Matthew gave her no time to adjust before he angled himself to hit that spot she loved so dearly causing her to cry out loudly with each thrust. She was so wet and warm around him that it was hard to find the focus to hear if the rest of the school of night was still downstairs. They would surely hear, even the humans. He wanted Walter to hear. To know that she was his irrevocably.

“And who has your heart Diana?” He growled in her ear smoothly before planting a kiss behind it. She clenched around him, no doubt at the note of authority he added to his voice. The possessive need that he was allowing to be displayed turned her on, the accompanying gush of wetness around him told him that she enjoyed it. Not that he needed that assurance, he could smell the desire thickening in her scent.

“You do Matthew,” she moaned out to him, her small hand trying to find purchase at his back to keep her grounded form his harsh pace. He grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head, raising her other hand into the grip as well. This caused her to arch beneath him, trying to find a way to match his thrust and move against him. No he wanted her complete surrender, he wanted her at his mercy and shouting her love song from his attentions.

“And who do you belong to _mi lionne_? To whom are you bound?” he commanded her to answer. He made his thrust harder reaching one hand down to arch her hips up further into him at just that right angle allowing him to slide further into her, touching the mouth of her womb.

“Matthew! Matthew!” she cried out as he slowed his maddening pace allowing her to feel the full length of him with each slow drag in and out of her.

“And who will be the only man to father your children Diana,” he purred into her ear, kissing behind it once again. This was a cruel question he knew, he knew her desire to bear his children. Knew the lingering hurt of her last miscarriage. But he was darkness, he was cruel, he was made of shadows, and she was his. He wanted her louder and he knew how to make her give it, let everyone in the Black Friars hear her screaming for him for all he cared. Her scent hit another high note of desire as she processed his words. She was begging for it, wishing he would finish inside her and leave her with child. He already had from their time in Prague but he wold let her figure that out in her own time.

“Please Matthew,” she begged for release, begged for him to have some sense of propriety. Begged for him to not be so cruel to her. He was long past being reasoned with.

“Answer me wife,” he growled out. Diana sobbed out as he again took up his relentless pace against that favorite spot of hers on the top wall. Her legs had tightened around his waist and although he knew he was having her in a jealous rage against his better judgement, Matthew was pleased by her responses to him. Pleased at how she shook and submitted to him. She had lured him up here only to let him have his way with her as if she sensed that he needed to reclaim her in this moment.

“OH Matthew, you. Only you, forever you,” she sobbed out as an intense orgasm crashed over her. And though he met his end with her he kept going, there was no reprieve no rest. He went straight through her aftershocks into the next round only slowing enough to allow her to come down a bit before he built her back up.

“Wait I can’t,”she crooned out. Her legs clenching around his waist as if to keep him from moving. He soothed her with soft kisses and whispered words of love and encouragement.

“Yes you can my love, let me show you the benefits of marrying a manjasang,” he whispered to her. “Trust me my love.”

He slowly began to caress her body again, working down from her sensitivity an into hunger once more. Her body and blood were singing its song once more telling him that although she said it was too soon she wanted more. And he gave it over and over that afternoon, letting her hands free so she could caress him and bring his body flush against hers once more. And he slowly made love to her this time, bringing her to tears with his soft kisses and words as he rocked into her and gently brought her to a second climax. He allowed her a brief respite after that, getting her water after reluctantly leaving her warmth.

When he came to her again she looked at him incredulously, Matthew only smiled and silenced any protest with soothing long kisses. Drawing her once more into her lust for him, he had not had so thoroughly her since the miscarriage and he had been driven past he point of reason. He ran his teeth against her neck, smelling the spike in her scent as she relished in his loss of control and restraint. Once he had her good and wanton once more he flipped her over ontop of him and sat her in his lap. His hardness was trapped between them as he plied her further with slow kisses on her already bruised red lips and slipped himself inside her from her perch on his lap. Diana gasped into his mouth and Matthew trailed his kisses down from her upturned face to her neck. Laving attention across the scar on her neck, he loved the sounds she made when he did that. Her appreciation loud and sensually husky in her love language. He wanted to forever hear that sound, Diana in the throws of passion as he lost himself in her depths. She took him fully within her, the heat of her center scorching him as she pushed him back against the pillow. She was shimmering again and her eyes were closed as she rode him with the same intensity and power that he had watched her ride Rikasa with at Sept Tours. He had fantasized about this at the time, imagined that it was him that she had such a fine seat on as she relaxed into the rhythm. Yet the reality of it was so much more. Matthew could feel the magic flowing from her into him and back into her, fortifying her. Binding them even tighter, the chain between them winding the couple even further into one another. The warmth glow and her love were too much and he had her on her back in a heartbeat. Her leg was over his shoulder and he wrapped the other around his waist, so reminiscent of that night at my home. And Matthew made love to her over and over until she was asleep from exhaustion.

Matthew used the washing bin to wipe himself and his sleeping wife off, dressed himself and returned downstairs. He felt remorse but for one moment but when he made it down to the lower level he knew his point had been made.Walter was perched in the bay window seat a book in hand but shot Matthew a bemused look at his return. Tom, Kit, and George were no where to be found. Henry sat by the fire entirely immersed in some scientific volume.

“Was that really necessary?” Walter said softly his eyebrow raised softly.

“Will you ever think about my wife in that light again without hearing that to accompany it?” Matthew asked pointedly. Matthew observed as Walters cheeks colored but the man held his gaze.

“No I don’t suppose I will,” Walter said slowly. Matthew nodded a smug look on his face and he returned to the correspondences he had been working through before his interlude with Diana. He was content in the knowledge that Walter's reactions to his mate would no longer be a problem. The message had been well received. 


End file.
